


The Only Acceptable Trixya Fic

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dr. Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, after years of searching, finds conclusive radio proof of extraterrestrial intelligence, sending plans for a mysterious machine.





	The Only Acceptable Trixya Fic

**Author's Note:**

> 'You're an interesting species. An interesting mix. You're capable of such beautiful dreams, and such horrible nightmares.'

"Trixie, will you watch 'Contact?'"

"No." 

"Come on. It's the great movie of all time."

"No, Katya."

"Please?"

"No." Trixie threw the dvd out the window. "Never."


End file.
